Phantom Hogwarts Way vol 2
by Bellatrix7
Summary: Alot like the first but told through the eyes of Ronald Weasley. All of his emotions regaurding Snape's involvement with his Hermione and his emotional mind set when he watchs the girl he loves foolishly starve herself.
1. Audition Surprise 2

Phantom Hogwarts Way vol. 2

* * *

AN: This is going to be basically the same as the first one only it will be told from Ron's point of view so that we can all get into the story a little deeper. I don't own the characters or the songs I RENT them for your enjoyment.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Audition Surprise

I sat in the Great hall waiting for my name to be called to audition for the Hogwarts rendition of The Phantom of the Opera. Nervously, I pushed my ginger hair away from my eyes. Hermione must have noticed my nervousness for she put a hand on my trembling one and whispered in my ear, "Don't fret, Ron. You'll do just fine. Besides you're up after Harry and I think that Snape with a soar throat could croon better than him."

I laughed and felt my cheeks go red. Then I whispered back, "Don't say that, 'Mione. You might make me sick if you talk about Snape in such a kind hearted way."

"If its any consolation, I'm making myself sick by saying it." Now she laughed, that laugh that could bring the sun down from the sky if it wished to do so."

"Next, auditioning for the part of Raul is Mr. Ronald Weasley," Professor Flitwick squeaked from his chair.

"Wish me luck," I said as I got up to my almost certain doom.

"Break a leg, Ron," Hermione whispered to me.

As soon as I got up I handed my sheet music over to Luna who sat at the piano.

"Mr. Weasley what are you going to sing for us?" Professor Flitwick asked me.

I was so nervous I could barely talk let alone sing an entire song. "Erm… I'm going to sing This is the Moment from Jekyll and Hyde." It was odd I guess that the only people required to bring their own music were those who were going to audition for Raul. Everyone else just sang a song from Phantom. Then again the only songs that Raul sang were always with another person they never were solos.

I nodded to Luna who began with the steady beat that I knew was going to pick up by the end only slightly. I took a breath and stepped up to center stage.

I sang, "This is the moment,  
This is the day,  
When I send all my doubts and demons  
On their way!"

Slowly I was getting more comfortable with the song. I got comfortable to sing the rest of it with out feeling like I was going to throw up.

"Every endeavor,  
I have made - ever -  
Is coming into play,  
Is here and now - today!

"This is the moment,  
This is the time,  
When the momentum and the moment  
Are in rhyme!

"Give me this moment -  
This precious chance -  
I'll gather up my past  
And make some sense at last!

"This is the moment,  
When all I've done -  
All the dreaming,  
Scheming and screaming,  
Become one!

"This is the day -  
See it sparkle and shine,  
When all I've lived for  
Becomes mine!"

I looked up at Hermione. She smiled and gave me the thumbs up.

"For all these years,  
I've faced the world alone,  
And now the time has come  
To prove to them  
I've made it on my own!

"This is the moment -  
My final test -  
Destiny beckoned,  
I never reckoned,  
Second Best!

"I won't look down,  
I must not fall!  
This is the moment,  
The sweetest moment of them all!

"This is the moment!  
Damn all the odds!  
This day, or never,  
I'll sit forever  
With the gods!

"When I look back,  
I will always recall,  
Moment for moment,  
This was the moment,  
The greatest moment  
Of them all!"

I held the last note for what seemed like forever and the music ended and I went back to my seat to the sound of applause.

"You did great." She kissed my cheek and looked back up to the front of the room awaiting her name to be called.

Eventually it was. She walked up to the piano with her head held high and looking like and angle.

"Hermione, can you sing Think of Me? It is the first main song that Christine Daee sings alone," Professor Flitwick asked.

"Professor, I do not mean any disrespect but do you mind if I sing the song Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again?" she was timid in her question but her face seemed to show all the strength that she had in her.

"No, go right ahead."

Hermione stepped closer to the music stand. She looked up and over at Luna, who sat at the piano ready to play the music that had appeared in front of her. "Erm Luna, I would like to sing with out the piano if that's okay with everyone."

"Fine dear, go on," Professor Flitwick said.

Hermione took a deep breath looked at the music then up to where I sat I gave her the thumbs up as she had done for me, but her only reaction was a dazed confused one. She relaxed and the sang.

"You were once  
my one companion . . .  
you were all  
that mattered . . .  
"You were once  
a friend and father -  
then my world  
was shattered . . .

"Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were  
somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed  
if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would  
be here . . ."

She began to move away from the music stand.

"Wishing I could  
hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I  
never would . . .  
Dreaming of you  
won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed  
I could . . .

"Passing bells  
and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you,  
the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle . . .

"Too many years  
fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past  
just die . . .?

"Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must  
say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive . . .  
teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength  
to try . . .

"No more memories,  
no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across  
the wasted years . . .  
Help me say  
goodbye."

She finished her song and was overwhelmed by the applause that greatly outnumbered the ones that I had received.

Professor Flitwick stood on his chair and squeaked to everyone in the hall, "We will not be auditioning any more girls for the part of Christine Daee, for we have found our Miss Daee in Miss Granger."

She was shocked that was obvious as she raised her hand to her mouth and my sister engulfed her in a Weasley hug. Hermione came and sat down next to me again in utter and complete shock.

"Good job, 'Mione" I said to her as I gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Ron, I didn't think I would be that good."

"Funny because I knew you would be," I whispered to myself.

* * *

AN: if you like it and want me to continue please review it thanx. adn if yyou dotn want me to continue it that tell me that too cause I dont want to kill the first version with this one. 


	2. Casting Shock

Okay so its been awhile since the first chapter was put up but I had severe writers block on how to go about this particular chapter and I dont know why I did but I did... Anyways...

I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or Phantom of the Opera I only **RENT** them... On with the show 3

* * *

Chapter 2

The Cast Shock

The day after the auditions, Harry and I woke up to an outraged scream. Curiosity getting the better of us we ran down to the common room with nothing but our pajamas on. Looking around, we saw a group of frightened first years huddled by the fire and among further inspection we found Ginny standing in front of the bulletin board with a shocked hand covering her open mouth.

I walked up to her. "Gin…? Earth to Ginny. Come in Ginny…" When she still did not answer I waved my hand in front of her face this seemed to do the trick for she mentally shook herself and looked at me quizzically. "What did you scream about?"

Ginny looked at me for another moment or two then pointed to the sign on the cork board. Harry unpinned it and began to read:

"It is my great pleasure to announce the cast for the upcoming production of Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom of the Opera

The Cast:  
Christine Daae- Hermione Granger  
Meg Giry- Ginny Weasley  
Madame Giry - Minerva McGonagall  
Vicompte Raoul de Chagny- Ron Weasley  
La Carlotta- Romilda Vane  
Piangi- Vincent Crabbe  
Andre- Harry Potter  
Firmen-Draco Malfoy  
Passarino- Colin Creevy  
Porter- Denis Creevy  
Auctioneer- Horace Slughorn  
Ballet Tarts- Lavender Brown  
Pavarti Patil  
Reyer: Dean Thomas  
Lefevre: Blaise Zambini

And finally our title character will be played by…

Erik(The Phantom) - Severus Snape

_If there are any questions on the cast list please contact me in the charms office._

Sincerely yours,

Prof. Flitwick

This means that Hermione is going to have to-" but I cut Harry off before he could finish.

"It means Hermione is going to have to SNOG PROFESSOR SNAPE!!!" I was outraged. My ears were burning from the rush of blood to them and I knew that the rest of my face was a deep shade of violet. I didn't even care that I would also get to kiss Hermione as Raul all I could concentrate on was that greasy git that Hermione was forced to… and then it hit me like a ton of bricks where is Hermione?

Ginny must have realized I had clamed and also noticed my glancing around the room as if looking for someone because she interrupted my thoughts. "Hey Ron, if you're wondering where Hermione is she erm… went down to yell at someone."

"Flitwick?"

"No not Flitwick… snape…"

"Who?"

"SNAPE!!! Ron, she went to the dungeons to go and yell at Snape."

"Hey mate," it was Harry, "Hermione is a big girl. She can take care of herself and besides she'll probably yell at Snape ten times better than you could ever imagine."

I nodded a bit and then in an annoyed heap sat down on my favorite chair near the fire glaring at the first years.

* * *

AN: Reviews are always loved... :) they make me happy and if you have any questions or ideas for this fic please make them known in your reviews. TY Emi 


	3. Practice

Okay so Chapter Three has been a long time coming right? Of course right. Anyways, for all of you that read Phantom Hogwarts Way this chapter is nearly identicle to its original form with of course enough changes for it to be told through Ron's eyes.

Disclaimer: I do not own these brilliant characters or the lyrics that are used... I only RENT them.

* * *

Chapter 3

Practice

I sat at dinner glaring at the head table and stuffing my face. Hermione looked at me. I didn't need to see her looking at me I felt her eyes on the back of my head.

"Merlin! How could I be so dense?" Hermione suddenly said, "I completely forgot my script up in the tower. Shite and we only have fifteen minutes until practice. And Gods I'll never be able to get there in time! Harry Ron, I'm heading there to go and get my script. You two should be heading over to Flitwick's office so you aren't late for practice."

Between mouthfuls of chicken I managed to tell Hermione that I had also left my script up in my dorm and I asked her to get that for me. She agreed then dashed out of the Great Hall attracting the attention of all the tables. However the one person that it truly irked me once I saw that he too noticed Hermione leaving was Snape. He didn't take his eyes off of her the entire time she was leaving the Hall and only averted them long enough to get up and make his exit out of the door behind the Teacher's table.

I had to have been staring because Ginny kicked me under the table.

"Erm Mate," it was Harry, "We're going to be late if we don't leave like right now."

Nodding I got up and began to walk towards the double doors that lead out of the hall. Harry and Ginny were rushing behind me holding hands so that they would be able to keep up together. Within moments I made it to Flitwick's door only to be greeted by a note redirecting us to the teachers lounge.

Ginny sped up in front of me with Harry and they pushed the door to the lounge open and sauntered in. Most of the cast was already there lined up near the piano. In fact the only person that was not there was Hermione.

Everyone took there scripts out… everyone but me that is.

"Where is your script Mr. Weasley?" Professor Flitwick asked as he handed me a copy of the lyrics to Masquerade.

"Sir, Hermione is getting it for me. I erm forgot to bring it with me," I answered a bit pitifully.

As if on cue Hermione walked into the room breathing a bit heavily.

'She must have ran,' I thought to myself.

She stood next to Ginny and Professor Flitwick made quick to change this.

"Ah Miss Granger, I would like you to stand next to Professor Snape. Thank you," Flitwick squeaked as he handed her a rose with a black ribbon tied around it's stem. "I see you have Mr. Weasley's script."

Hermione nodded and handed me the script but in doing so I noticed how her hand brushed across the cuff of Snape's sleeve.

Flitwick drew me out of my trance that Hermione had put me in.

"First I would like us to perform the Little Lotte scene. Ron Hermione please, if you will."

We both stepped over into an area which marked for the purpose of our performing.

Hermione sat down on a stool facing a mirror that had just appeared for her, and I stood stock still where a red substance outlined the frame of a door that was not really there. Professor Flitwick signaled us to begin and I stepped over the line.

My breathing had increased in speed. Merlin was I nervous but I had to do this.

"Little Lotte let her mind wander," I said as I stepped into the area that had been set as Christine's room. It took me a second but soon I spoke again, "Little Lotte thought 'Am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes?' "

Hermione smiled as she turned on her stool. She was so pretty. Her hair was slightly askew from running here but she was still so beautiful. Hermione took a breath and said, "Raul."

" 'Or of riddles or frocks?' " I cut in coming just a bit closer to her.

Hermione's smile softened and she said, "Those picnics in the attic."

" 'Or of Chocolates?' "

"Father playing the violin."

I closed the distance between us and knelt beside Hermione looking up at her. Looking into her big round eyes that were looking back into mine.

"As we read to each other dark stories of the north," I recited as I took Hermione's hands in one of mine and raised a hand to her cheek.

"No. What I love best Lotte said. Is when I am asleep in my bed,"

Hermione took a quick breath for the next few lines she would have to sing.

"And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head."

I smiled and we both sang together now,

"The Angel of Music sings songs in my head."

We hugged and then I recited as Raul as I moved a bit farther from our hug and just knelt there holding her hands in mine,

"You sang like and angel tonight."

Hermione broke in to what I was saying and in doing so she broke into my thoughts with her beautiful voice,

"Father said: 'When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you.' Well, Father is dead, Raul. And I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

"Oh… no doubt of it. And now we go to supper,"

I said as I rose from my spot on the floor.

"No, Raul. The Angel of Music is very strict."

"Well, then I shan't keep you up late."

I replied laughing a bit at what she was saying. And at the irony that the Angel of Music was being played by Snape.

"Raul, no."

"You must change. I'll order my carriage two minutes, Little Lotte."

"No, Raul. Wait!"

I walked over the red line again and the scene was done. Hermione stayed in her seat and I walked back to where she was and rested my hand on her shoulder.

"Very good, you two. Very good indeed. No doubt you have practiced. The only thing I can say right now is Ron you need to be speaking more on the side of Hermione so that we can hear you better and see your face." Professor Flitwick thumbed through his copy of the script and found another scene to do. "Now, Professor Snape, please come here. You and Miss Granger will be performing a scene that is almost entirely singing. Please turn to page twenty of your script to I Remember and Stranger than You Dreamt It."

Hermione stood this time and walked over to a bed that now lay in the middle of the floor which she laid down in. Snape moved the stool Hermione had been on and sat down. The vanity Hermione was looking into moments ago changed itself into a desk covered in papers and unlit candles.

"Go ahead you two," Flitwick squeaked.

On cue Hermione sat up and looked around. She began to slowly walk towards Snape as she sang,

"I remember there was mist ...  
swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake ...

"There were candles all around,  
and on the lake there was a boat,  
and in the boat there was a man ..."

She now was right next to Snape who was shorter then her for he was sitting on the stool. He turned and was looking up at her into her eyes. Those eyes I had only just been gazing into moments ago.

"Who was that shape in the shadows?  
Whose is the face in the mask?"

Hermione put her hands on his face where the mask would be and in one motion removed her hands along with the would be mask.

Snape's own hand flew up to the area and with the other shoved Hermione to the floor. She fell back and skidded a little.

'Merlin help him if I find out he hurt her,' I thought to myself as my fists clenched a bit.

He then sang in what seemed like fury. Well, it wasn't like he was acting at all.

"Damn you!  
You little prying  
Pandora!  
You little demon - is this what you wanted to see?"

'Damn he had a good voice,' I thought to myself as anger cursed through my veins.

"Curse you!  
You little lying Delilah!  
You little viper - now you cannot ever be free!"

He began to slow down now not seeming as angry, but my anger was clearly rising as his was falling.

"Damn you ...  
Curse you ...

"Stranger than you dreamt it -  
can you even dare to look or bear to  
think of me:  
this loathsome gargoyle, who  
burns in bell, but secretly yearns for heaven,  
secretly ...  
secretly ...

"But, Christine ..."

He was now looking at Hermione with what seemed like compassion on his face. Okay now at least he was acting.

"Fear can  
Turn to love –"

'Fat Chance' I thought.

"you'll learn to see,  
to find the man behind the monster: this ..."

Now he had made his way back around the stage area and sat beside Hermione on the floor who looked at him with eyes full of pity. Oh how I wished those eyes would convey hate towards the man sitting beside her. Hate and not pity or compassion.

"repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty,  
secretly ...  
secretly ...

"Oh, Christine ..."

After a moment of silence between to two Hermione made a motion of returning the mask which Snape took, accidentally brushing his hand against Hermione's. He made a motion that made it look like he was placing the mask back on his greasy face.

Getting up he said, "Come we must return… those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."

"Scene and end of practice. Brilliant both of you marvelous. Great stage presence and oh no wonder I have you two for the parts. Wonderful, Severus, I just want you to be a bit more furious with Miss Granger. And Miss Granger, try to cry if possible. You are supposed to be extremely upset. Thank you everyone, practice is tomorrow again after dinner. Good evening," Professor Flitwick squeaked as people began to leave.

The anger that had been cursing through my body during that scene had not yet left and I only found enough time to run up to the tower before taking my anger out on the first thing I saw… my potions book.

* * *

AN: Okay so I like absolutly love and live off of Reviews. They are what brings you guys more chapters after all so R&R people. 


End file.
